His Heart and her Copperhead - A Mafia Drabble
by Theoneandonly Mrs EdwardCullen
Summary: Idealistic Bella and ruthless Edward are both born into honorable families, which control the world of crime. However, while she refuses to be part of this insanity, he is a pawn of the game of power and violence since his early childhood. Will Edward be able to break free from his chains and to step into the light or will Bella fall into the abyss, while she protects her love? AH
1. The End and the Beginning 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. I only play with SM's toys just for fun.**

**1.**

_9-21-2007_

**His Heart**

Your face was an emotionless mask, but your emerald-green eyes intensive pleaded me to stay for one last time.

That was the one moment. The moment, in which I had ultimately to choose between a life without you and my personal demise, a life as mobwife.

I stepped in front of you and was short before to give in, but my sense for self-prevention kicked in. I gave you one last kiss and whispered in your ear, "Goodbye, my Copperhead."

And then I walked out of your life and started the first chapter of my life after Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: I will post one chapter per day and at special occasions like the today, the start of this little story, you will get more chapters. Okay? Great, let's see, what her Copperhead has to say.


	2. The End and the Beginning 2

**2.**

_9-21-2007_

**Her Copperhead**

I watched, how you walk out of my penthouse. I felt betrayed, but in the same time I was never prouder of you. You knew, what you wanted and wouldn't settle for less.

Unlike me.

I said to you I couldn't leave my family because of loyalty. But the truth was, I was scared of a life without the mob, even I had dreamed of it since my first kill.

Nobody was here, so I could cry without shame and in the silence of my now cold home and I said goodbye to the life with Bella Swan, my Heart.

* * *

Hopefully, we see us tomorrow.


	3. Newspaper Headlines 1

**3.**

_09-23-2007_

_Engagement ended. Cullen Junior is back on the market_

**His Heart**

I wasn't surprised, that your father, Edward Senior, announced the end of our relationship ASAP, but it hurt to read the headline in the newspaper on page 6.

It made real. I want to give in the temptation to drown me in self pity, but Rose and Mike reminded me, that I had to care of the mess of my dearest family, a family I never wanted and which brought with their criminal activities only death and sorrow over me and my beloved ones.

But I had a plan to make amends to the wrong doings of my grandfather and his ancestors.

* * *

**See you tomorrow.**


	4. Newspaper Headlines 2

**4.**

_09-23-2007_

_Engagement ended. Cullen Junior is back on the market_

**Her Copperhead**

I hated the news of the end of our engagement. It shouldn't had end in this awful way.

Alice and mother were already trying to set me up with the daughters of New York's high and mighty, while father started to push me againtowards Tanya Denali, a woman who couldn't hold a candle against you.

I recognized my mistake and regretted it. Slowly a plan took form in my head. I dared to consider the impossible and begun to hope again.

But at first I had to go to the office. Father wanted to talk to me and his mood meant business.

* * *

**A/N: What could Senior want to talk about? Will Edward be able to put his plan into action? His Heart will read the answer in the newspaper.**

**Until tomorrow.**


	5. Newspaper Headlines 3

**5.**

_09-25-2007_

_Cullen Junior is new CEO of Cullen Enterprises_

**His Heart**

I looked at the newspaper and couldn't believe it. You took the position you claimed never to want to have.

Rose eyed me carefully. With her former job as one of my grandfather's con-artists, she knew what I knew. You were on your way to become the new head of the Cullen crime family. There was no going back for you now.

I couldn't understand it. My first thought was, that's was one of Senior's schemes, but then doubt slowly crawled into my mind and wondered if our time together baed only on a lie.

Do you had played with me all the time, Copperhead?

* * *

**A/N: That's not so good. Tomorrow we will see, what Copperhead as to say about that.**


	6. Newspaper Headlines 4

**6.**

_09-25-2008_

_Cullen Junior is new CEO of Cullen Enterprises_

**Her Copperhead**

You were right all the time, my Heart. My father never wanted to let me go. Yesterday he officially presented me as his successor to the press and the representative of the other honorable families.

You are certainly disappointed, that I so fast crumbled, but I had no choice because of my weakness and foolishness. Father threatened to bring up evidence for my crimes and let me put behind bars.

I had nothing against him, soI gave in to avoid prison. But this didn't change anything. I was still a prisoner and was too weak to break my chains.

Thankfully, you were in safety, my Heart.

* * *

**A/N: It seems, his Heart isn't on the same page like her Copperhead. **

**I have an announcement to make. Thanks to my dearest stepson, I have a blog now. (You can find the link on my profile.) If I should not update here, because of whatever reason, you will be able to find the missing update for the day on my blog at 8 pm CET, because as soon as I have finished a new chapter I will upload it there and will set a timer for the post. In this way you will have a new chapter in any case.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	7. Newspaper Headlines 5

**7.**

_10-14-2007_

_The beautiful Swan cleans the house - Dywer Corp will be dismantled._

**His Heart**

Yesterday was a good day.

I announced my plans for the future of Dywer Corp. and in the same time I made it subtle clear to the honorable families, I wouldn't be involved in any criminal activities.

The parts of Dywer Corp. with illegal involvement will be sold and I will form a new company with the rest and my department stores. Further, a foundation for families in need will be brought to life to pay for the crimes of my mine.

The Dywer crime family was official dead.

* * *

**A/N: Short and painless, your name is Bella. And tomorrow we will see, how the Cullen family will react.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Newspaper Headlines 6

**8.**

_10-14-2007_

_The beautiful Swan cleans the house - Dywer Corp. will be dismantled._

**Her Copperhead**

Father felt confirmed in his opinion on you. He was upset, that you didn't respect your family's legacy. In his eyes you were throwing it away. And Jasper agreed with him. No surprise there.

But a look to Emmett let me knew, that I'm not the only one, who believed, you had more in your sleeves. After all you gave a young computer nerd 5,000 Dollars for the development of _Friendsbook_ and 3 years later you were already billionaire, because you did your homework and worked hard. Then you founded one of the most successful chains of department stores.

I couldn't wait to see, how do you will dismantle a crime-syndicate.

* * *

**It seems, there are a few member of Team Bella in the Cullen family. Naughty boys. And we now, how Bella got her fortune.**

See you tomorrow.  



	9. Newspaper Headlines 7

**9.**

_11-6-2007_

_Dizzy spell during meeting. The beautiful Swan hospitalized!_

**His Heart**

It was too much. I lay on my bed and felt so much in the same moment.

Anger, fear, surprise, insecureness, confusion, regret and joy.

I'm pregnant, which meant there were so much more to plan, to consider and to do.

The only thing, I was already certain about was, that I couldn't let you know about our child. I won't let she or he be part of the mob, to be killer or merchandise, and with your involvement it would be inevitable.

Thankfully, Rose already took care of my chart and other evidence. My child had to be a secret.

* * *

**Before you all are upset, because of Bella's plan. Please consider, that she left Edward, because she didn't want to be the mother of the next generation of criminals, to which Edward's children would be traditional raised. So, the little Heart or little Copperhead will be a secret for now.**  
**See you tomorrow.**


	10. Newspaper Headlines 8

**10.**

_11-6-2007_

_Dizzy spell during meeting. The beautiful Swan hospitalized!_

**Her Copperhead**

What happened, my Heart?

The article reports that you broke down because of stress. You should be more careful with your health.

I tried to call you, but your lapdog Mike and the ice queen Rosalie said you were resting. I doubted, they would give you my messages.

My mind run 100 miles per minute and I felt like a tiger in a cage.

I knew I had no right to meddle in your affairs anymore, but I had so know that you were well, so I sent an also worried Emmett to Seattle to look after you.

Please be well, my Heart.

* * *

**I can imagine, it will be fun, when Bella noticed that Edward had sent Emmett after her.  
**

**See you tomorrow.**


	11. Newspaper Headlines 9

**11.**

_1-1-2008_

_Tanya D. and Cullen Junior: Engagement on New Year's Eve_

**His Heart**

To the outside, I pretended, that I wasn't effected by the "joyful" news. After all I was the one, who left you. But it seemed, I didn't do a good job, because Rose and Mike eyed me all day. They waited for a breakdown from me.

But I digress.

Inside, I was glad that I was still in the stage of the pregnancy with the morning sickness, so I was able to throw up with my whole heart.

Not only, that you only needed less than 3 month to replace me, you had to do it with Tanya STD-enali. Every woman with self-respect would have problems with THAT.

* * *

**It's after midnight here, so I already posted the Friday chapter. You certainly don't mind, do you?  
I have the feeling, we see a few of Bella's hormonal rants. It seems she has a good reason.**

See you tomorrow.


	12. Newspaper Headlines 10

**12.**

_1-1-2008_

_Tanya D. and Cullen Junior: Engagement on New Year's Eve_

**Her Copperhead**

_My life_ was a joke.

Last night I learned about "my" engagement 15 minutes before my father publicly announced that I would marry Tanya next June. He bought her a pompous ring and even put it on her finger.

Tanya hung on my arm the all evening and I had the impression she really believed that I had chosen her on my own. Delusional bitch**. **That's only the result of a business agreement between our sperm donors. Nothing more and I only pretended to be the happy soon to be groom.

To pretend I had to do the rest of my life.

* * *

**It's again after midnight and I couldn't let you all hanging any longer. The last chapter had the most reviews so far. It seems I hit one of your nerves. And I can already promise you, this will be the happiest moment in Edward's and St-Denali's relationship.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	13. Newspaper Headlines 11

**13.**

_01-25-2008_

_A clean slate for the new venture: Swan repays her grandfather's tax liabilities_

**His Heart**

I did it.

The negotiations were tiresome, but all the work paid off.

The law was satisfied with the payment of grandfather's tax debt including a gracious bonus and wouldn't investigate further against Dywer Corp. With that there won't be any leverage against me for the other crime families.

Aro Volturi had already tried it with his dirty tricks, thankfully Rose was able to save the day. To have a former con-artist with still excellent connections as chief of security had certainly its perks.

Swan Corp. would start later than planed, so I could concentrate more on my pregnancy.

* * *

**So, the chapter of the Dywer crime family is now completely closed. The good and the bad guys can come after Bella anymore. Good for her.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	14. Newspaper Headlines 12

**14.**

_01-25-2008_

_A clean slate for the new venture: Swan repays her grandfather's tax liabilities_

**Her Copperhead**

You were brilliant, my Heart. You set the law enforcement and your grandfather's enemies checkmate with one and the same move.

You were free and could what you wanted from this moment on.

Father was furious. You showed him, that he wasn't so all knowing like he believed, when Jasper told him that your planned new company could be competition to Cullen Enterprises. The old man ordered me to have an eye on your activities, as if I didn't do that already, but not to do you any harm.

Father had no clue, that my success didn't matter to me. My only intention was to live through you and your achievements**.**

* * *

**Senior is not pleased. No surprise.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	15. Newspaper Headlines 13

**A/N: Because I'm not sure, if I can post the new chapter, you get a double update today and there won't be an update tomorrow.**

**15.**

_06-04-2008_

_Where is the beautiful Swan?_

**His Heart**

Damn it, I thought since I wasn't together with New York's man-whore #1 anymore, the interest of the vultures would die down, but I was mistaken.

I was tired of all this. The morning sickness was my constant companion like the dizziness. My little son used my internal organs as punching bags. And my mood swing were so unpredictable and intense, so that even Rose feared I would slaughter Mike and her in our house in the green nowhere of Forks, Washington.

My due date was only a few weeks away and I only hoped, my son's birthday wouldn't be on your wedding day.

* * *

**Poor Bella. A pregnancy like that is pure hell. The question is now, was I that mean, and let Bella give birth on Edward's wedding day.**

**See you the day after tomorrow.**


	16. Newspaper Headlines 14

**16.**

_06-04-2008_

_Where is the beautiful Swan?_

**Her Copperhead**

Damn it, Isabella.

It was bad enough, that Alice and mother irritated me to death with the preparations of the circus, which would be my wedding. But at that time you had to disappear. Where are you?

After I had aimed my gun on his head, Emmett told me, that you took a break to recover from the stress in the last months, before you would start your new company. It sounded plausible, but something said me, there was more. The tabloids speculated, that you went into hiding because of my wedding.

Was it that? I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable.

Please, be safe.

* * *

**Lesson #1: Don't believe, what is written in the tabloids, Edward.**

**And now a big thank to you all. His Heart and her Copperhead has over 100 followers and it already got over 50 reviews. You made my day.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	17. Newspaper Headlines 15

**Warning: Before read this chapter take deep breaths and relax. ****It will be less painful in that way.**  


**17.**

_06-22-2008_

_Wedding of the year: Union of the Denali and Cullen families_

**His Heart**

I was thankful, that fate had mercy and let me gave birth my son, Anthony Charles Swan, the day before yesterday. You would share your birthday with little Tony from that day on. It made it easier in a way to banish the dreadful day from my mind.

But still I couldn't resist the temptation and looked at the pictures in the paper. The wedding was a demonstration of the glory of the all mighty Cullen family and not the simple event, what we had planed for our wedding.

But something wasn't still right. Your eyes were lifeless and didn't have the usual spark after a successful sealing of a business, which I had expected.

But I couldn't care for you any longer. You had a wife and your life as criminal and I had to take care for my son.

* * *

**It's a boy, a little Copperhead. Sweet, right? Please, remember, if you curse me with some voodoo spell or do something similiar painful, I won't be able to completed this little story. After all, we can't let it end here.  
**

**See you tomorrow.**


	18. Newspaper Headlines 16

**18.**

_06-22-2008_

_Wedding of the year: Union of the Denali and Cullen families_

**Her Copperhead**

I looked at the pictures in the newspaper and I almost puked. Not that I didn't already see me praying to the porcelain Gods anyway, because Tanya was impatient and couldn't wait to consummate our marriage.

She wasn't even above to remind me on father's wedding present for her. Good ol' dad was so generous to give her the DVD with evidence for my crimes. The old man thought it would help her to keep me in line like a good wife should do so. Not that my mother wasn't ever able to stop his whoring around.

He only hadn't calculated, that James wanted nothing to do with his whoring daughter and cut all financial ties to her. If I went into prison, she would have nothing, which would make it difficult for her to use the DVD.

Sadly, Tanya was still clever enough to hide the DVD at a secret place.

* * *

**I have a feeling this won't be a happy marriage.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	19. Newspaper Headlines 17

**19.**

_7-2-2008_

_The Return of the beautiful Swan: Swan Cooperation's headquarter will be in NYC_

**His Heart**

It was official. I would return to New York.

I felt uneasy about Tony and me in the same city with you, but it wasn't avoidable. The Big Apple was the best place to start Swan Corp.

Rose pointed on something in grandfather's legacy, which could provide Tony's safety. It seemed, grandpa thought, I would need protection from other honorable families and left to me the tools for this. In Rose's opinion I was able to take down every crime family in the U.S.

But I wasn't interested in my grandfather's methods, but I still let Rose look over it in case I would need it to protect my son from you and your family.

* * *

**Is that wise, Bella? In any case the other families should better behave.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	20. Newspaper Headlines 18

**20.**

_7-2-2008_

_The Return of the beautiful Swan: Swan Cooperation's headquarter will be in NYC_

**Her Copperhead**

I was on my "honeymoon" and the most exciting thing were the news, you will return to New York. Even though we won't be together, it will make it easier to warm up me in your glorious light.

Tanya was sulking, because we still hadn't sex and I hadn't the intention to change this. I slept in one of the guestrooms of our rented beach house and she couldn't do anything against this and she knew after I had set her straight in our "heart to heart" talk. The slut was aware then, that even though I was chained to the joke of a marriage, but I was still in charge.

Tanya would have to follow my lead, or she would get to know my not so pleasant side.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk. And some of you thought, Copperhead would jump into her bed, but even he has still a little bit of self respect.  
And before you start to worry. Yes, Tanya and Edward will make each other's life into a hell on earth, but you will get only little snippets.****  
**

**Because I'm not sure, if I'm able to update on Monday, you will get the next chapter already in a few minutes.**


	21. Newspaper Headlines 19

**Warning: When you don't know, what happened in Edward's honeymoon, then stop here now, read quickly the previous chapter.  
**

**21.**

_8-1-2008_

_Heart-attack: Cullen Senior died in sleep_

**His Heart**

The only reason, why I slightly regretted the death of your father, was, that I knew, you were hurting.

Emmett brought the news to me and tried to speak on your behalf, but I wouldn't change my current course. Even though the old bastard was dead, you couldn't know about my little son.

You wouldn't had a choice and had to raise Tony after the tradition of the so called honorable families. And if it is the last thing I did on earth, my innocent child wouldn't be trained to be a ruthless killer in young age like his father.

* * *

**This was a difficult chapter. I was slightly tempted to let Bella dance on Senior's grave.**

**See you on Tuesday.**


	22. Newspaper Headlines 20

**22.**

_8-1-2008_

_Heart-attack: Cullen Senior died in sleep_

**Her Copperhead**

My father, Edward Anthony Cullen Senior, was dead.

I thought, when that moment would come, I would feel some relief. But no, there was only an inner turmoil. Which was more caused by the following consequences of my father's death instead of the fact, that the bastard, who was responsible for my life, wasn't there anymore.

I was the official and irrevocable the head of the Cullen family, the most powerful crime syndicate in the U.S. I was irrevocable chained to this life, I had never chosen for myself and had cost me the most important thing in my life.

The only way out was in a coffin.

* * *

**The sad/good thing is, it still can get worse for Edward.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	23. Newspaper Headlines 21

**23.**

_8-7-2008_

_Tanya Cullen is clubbing, while her husband is mourning_

**His Heart**

What the hell happened, Edward?

Emmett came to my apartment and slept off his drunk. Before that he swore to help me to keep my son away from his sick and twisted pack of power-hungry and lying wolves, whatever it would cost.

I began to regret the agreement between Emmett and me, after which he wouldn't talk with me about your personal or internal matter of your family.

Whatever happened at your father's funeral, it had hit Emmett hard and he tried to find some peace in Tony. And I had the bad feeling there was more than your wife's excesses and I was glad, that my son won't be part of your family.

* * *

**Emmett knew all time about little Copperhead and kept his secret. In the next chapter you will see, what happened in the Cullen family.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	24. Newspaper Headlines 22

**24.**

_8-7-2008_

_Tanya Cullen is clubbing, while her husband is mourning_

**Her Copperhead**

The newspaper about her escapades from the night before were there, even before Tanya was at home.

Because I had to throw her under the cold shower to sober up, we were late for father's funeral.

And as highlight Emmett and I caught my mother making out with Carlisle and she stated without regret, that she had an affair with him over almost 30 years and my "uncle" was in truth Alice's and my father.

I bet, my supposed to be father sat somewhere in his warm and cozy place in hell, drunk shots with the devil himself and laughed about the sick joke, which the glorious Cullen family was.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**See, it could get worse for Edward.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	25. Newspaper Headlines 23

**25.**

_5-15-2009_

_Cullen widow married her longtime lover in private ceremony_

**His Heart**

I was surprised and wondered, how all the information were leaked to the press.

The article didn't only report that the prim and proper Esme Cullen secretly married her brother-in-law and longtime lover after 10 months after Senior's death. The newspaper declared Carlisle as Edward's and Alice's father.

This was a knowledge, which only the inner circle of the family had. I knew only about it, because Emmett confided in me after Senior's disastrous funeral, even Rosalie was in the dark until the article.

Whoever it was, they were insane or Esme had annoyed them extremely, that they would risk their life to bring her secret into the public.

* * *

**Who was so insane?**

**See you tomorrow.**


	26. Newspaper Headlines 24

**26.**

_5-15-2009_

_Cullen widow married her longtime lover in private ceremony_

**Her Copperhead**

Mother looked at me with ice cold eyes, while I was drinking my coffee without hurry. She wanted the blood of the traitor, who had tattled her dirty little secrets to the press. Her shocked expression was priceless, when I told her, I was the one.

Did she really believe, she and Carlisle could disrespect me as head of our family and marry against my wishes. They should knew better. Even my parents had to follow my rules. Public humiliation would teach them, especially my 'holier than thou' mother, an important lesson not to disobey me.

Before she stomped off, she told me, I would regret it someday.

I didn't care.

* * *

**Today's lesson: Don't mess with Edward.**

**See you tomorrow.  
**


	27. Newspaper Headlines 25

**27.**

_7-29-2010_

_Deadly joyride: James Denali drove under drug influence_

**His Heart**

Was I a bad person, when I said, that was a death, which made the world so much better?

The feud between James and my grandfather was the reason, why my parents were killed and Rose assumed, he was most likely involved in the bomb attack, which ripped my aunt and their children from my life two years ago.

I feared, that James would come after Tony, if he knew, you were his father. A Dywer in direct competition against any Denali spawn for the position of the head of the Cullen family wouldn't had certainly sit well with him.

From this this moment I had only to fear you and your family.

* * *

**Oh, Bella, you are so right, but in the same time so wrong. Why? Time will tell.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	28. Newspaper Headlines 26

**28.**

_7-29-2010_

_Deadly joyride: James Denali drove under drug influence_

**Her Copperhead**

I was surprised, that James was able to live that long. He stood longer with all the drugs and alcohol than my old man.

Tanya was furious, after she had learned, she and her sisters wouldn't see any penny from their father's inheritance. That what wasn't owned by the bank, which wasn't very much, was mine. James was only CEO of Denali Ltd, because I didn't want additionally to take care of it in so short time after my rise as head of my family.

Tanya was completely depended on me then, which made it harder for her to use the damn DVD. She rampaged in the room next door.

I didn't care.

* * *

**I'm not so sure, if Tanya is less dangerious now. After all, Edward is her only meal ticket now.  
Beause the next days will be hectic here, I will post today the chapters 29 and 30, which means the next regulary  
**

**See you in a few minutes.**


	29. Newspaper Headlines 27

**A/N: Second update today, make sure you read chapter 28 first.  
**

**29.**

_9-15-2011_

_Swan and Cullen: The most successful New Yorkers_

**His Heart**

It was odd, how things had changed.

A few years ago, I would had danced a happy dance all the day, when I had read the news in the paper. But now I only smiled and let my three years old son play with the newspaper, while I had a lazy morning with him.

I was always worried, I wouldn't find the right balance between motherhood and career, which would cause Tony any harm. I envied the mothers, who raised their children with their fathers. It seemed less complicated.

I wished, you would be there, but you had chosen the mob instead of me.

* * *

**Bella, believe me, when I say, men have the habit to create very special problems. You would ****only **switch single parent problems with typical male problems.  


**See you in a few minutes.**


	30. Newspaper Headlines 28

**A/N: This is the last chapter for today. MAke sure, you have the chapter 28 and 29 before you start reading this.  
**

**30.**

_9-15-2011_

_Swan and Cullen: The most successful New Yorkers_

**Her Copperhead**

You did it again, my Heart.

I should had been annoyed, that 'some employee friendly woman' was able to get the first place before me in the Top Ten of New York's business people for the third time, but I was proud of you. You were amazing and you did this all alone.

But in the same time it hurt to see your success and to know that I wasn't part of it. I tried to concentrate on the here and now, but here and there little what-if's wormed into my mind.

I missed you so much, my Heart.

* * *

**Oh, there is something or better someone, for whom Mister I-don't-care cares about.** **And Bella is even more successful than him.**

**See you on Wednesday.**


	31. Newspaper Headlines 29

**31.**

_2-19-2012_

_Tanya Cullen's fashion-line is pure fashion horror_

**His Heart**

What were Alice and you thinking, when you put Tanya in charge for a whole fashion-line?

Your wife had a place of honor on the list with the worst-dressed celebrities, so there was no way, it could end well. I never thought, you would be one, who practiced nepotism, Edward. You let even Alice hard work to get her job. You should had known better than that.

After the debacle yesterday Cullen Fashion was the joke of the industry and wouldn't recover so quickly from THAT.

No store in the U.S. could sell these optical emetics without destroying their reputation.

* * *

**Edward, what were you thinking?**

**See you tomorrow.**


	32. Newspaper Headlines 30

**32.**

_2-19-2012_

_Tanya Cullen's fashion-line is pure fashion horror_

**Her Copperhead**

Alice was furious about the lack of success of Tanya's fashion disaster. It didn't matter.

Cullen Enterprises could cope with the financial loss and Alice's reputation didn't matter to me. The whole fashion-line was only a distraction for Tanya, so that she didn't get further on my nerves.

My wife from hell didn't take very well your professional success and the media, which proclaimed us as the king and queen of New York's business world. Of course, she had to have her own fashion-line. A joke, because the woman hadn't work once in her life and had the style of 2 Dollar whore.

But I didn't care.

* * *

**A little note from my research: The costs of a fashion show during the New Yorker Fashion Week can be up to 1.3 million US-Dollar. Add costs of development, production and marketing of a fashion-line, the disaster by ST-Denali could have cost Edward about 3 - 4.5 millions. Copperhead is really generous, when he wants his wife out of his hair.  
**

**See you tomorrow.**


	33. Newspaper Headlines 31

**33.**

_3-8-2012_

_The beautiful Swan collected money for New York's youth_

**His Heart**

Something wasn't right with you, Edward.

Where was the charming playboy, the arrogant attention whore? You had enjoyed this role so much in public in the past.

I watched you at the fund raiser yesterday and what I saw worried me. You kept your polite facade to the other guests, but I knew better. You were only a shell with lifeless eyes, a faint shadow of the man I knew. The saddest part was, that it seemed your family, expect Emmett, didn't notice your current state or even worse they didn't care.

I shouldn't be worried, but I wondered what happened to you, Edward? You had everything you could wish for.

* * *

**I have to make a little ****announcement****. In the future I will only posting new chapters from Monday to Friday. This happens, because my husband and I get a little guy as foster child additional to our 3 sons and I don't know, how much time I will have to write. I have still 21 pre-written chapters and I hope, that I don't have to take break from up dating with the new schedule.**

**See you on Monday.**


	34. Newspaper Headlines 32

**34.**

_3-8-2012_

_The beautiful Swan collected money for New York's youth_

**Her Copperhead**

You were stunning, my Heart.

The moment you stepped in the room, you out-shined them all. The ladies of New York's high society, who tried their best to compete against you, had no chance.

It was remarkable, how you ignored the sneers and scowling looks from women, like my mother or Tanya, with such class.

Your speech was very inspiring, although I shouldn't agree with you, because you collected money to prevent young men to become criminals, my future henchmen. But still I wrote a very generous check for your cause and made a mental note to order my men to stay away from your buildings.

Why? Because your success mattered, my Heart.

* * *

**These two. *sigh* While Esme and Tanya were sneering****, our favorite couple wasn't on the same page. At least Edward was generous and Bella got enough money.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	35. Newspaper Headlines 33

**35.**

_6-20-2012_

_Is the beautiful Swan the new woman at RPattz' side?_

**His Heart **

It was the right decision to end things with Robert yesterday.

Besides his good looks, Rob was very attentive, had a wicked sense of humor and... I had good time with him. But I had to end it, before it got more serious and Tony would be exposed to the public.

But who I was kidding, every of my potential partners could be a danger for my son. My engagement with you was public knowledge and one look at my son and the people would know, he was your son.

After all, it was the reason, why I hide my identity with a wig and fat suit, when I went out with Tony.

* * *

**I really couldn't resist. My Bella should have a little bit fun, even when it is only dating without future. And we learned, how Bella is able to go with Tony and is still flying under everyone's radar.  
**

**See you tomorrow.**


	36. Newspaper Headlines 34

**36.**

_6-20-2012_

_Is the beautiful Swan the new woman at RPattz' side?_

**Her Copperhead**

You looked happy on the pictures and it seemed, you had a good time, my Heart.

But an actor, who plays a sparkling vampire, really!?

On the other side you chose me one time, so one could say, you had doubtful taste in men.

It was rare to see you with other men, but it hurt every time. At those moments I always wondered, if they treated you right, like you deserved it. And you deserved the best, my Heart. Every man, who didn't worshiped you like a goddess, wasn't worthy of you.

I knew, I shouldn't care about you anymore, but I did.

* * *

**The sparkling vampire got the big bad mobster. *Bwahahaha* Oh, and FYI, there will be a HEA, (It's already written) but I will let our favorite couple a little bit suffer for it. My current outline of this story has give or take over 200 chapters, so make you comfortable for a long ride, please.  
**

**See you tomorrow.**


	37. Newspaper Headlines 35

**37.**

_6-21-2012_

_Business-tycoon Edward Cullen celebrated his 30th birthday_

**His Heart**

I looked at the pictures from Tony's birthday party on my laptop and I couldn't help myself to steal a few glimpses of the pictures from your party yesterday in the gossip-magazines.

New York celebrated one of its most successful sons, but still your eyes were lifeless, while you were hiding behind your polite mask. And again, I wonder why. You had everything you had ever wished for. Why...

Oh, Lord. I was so pathetic. I worried about a man, who wasn't mine and never would be. I had to stop that. It wasn't healthy.

* * *

**She can't help herself. I say only Bella Swan Cyber-stalker.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	38. Newspaper Headlines 36

**38.**

_6-21-2012_

_Business-tycoon Edward Cullen celebrated his 30th birthday_

**Her Copperhead**

You should have heard the mayor's speech to my honor yesterday, my Heart. I doubted he would have sung my praises, if he hadknown, that I ordered the murders of 3 men short before I arrived at the party.

I was so done with that bullshit. It got more and more difficult to keep up my façade of a happy husband and business man. It didn't help, that Tanya annoyed the shit out of me.

Emmett offered to hook me up with one of our girls to improve my mood, but I declined. You were the last woman I was with and I swore it would stay so for the rest of my life.

* * *

**My hubby became moody, too, when he became 30. Must be one of these typical male problems. *wink***

**Good news, this chapter was the last part of Newspaper headlines. Next week you can read about meetings in "Bella Italia". It will be explosive.**

**Have a nice weekend and see you next Monday.**


	39. Meetings at Bella Italia 1

**39.**

_6-25-2012  
_**  
His Heart**

The meeting in "Bella Italia" was a success. The wines of the Swan-wineries would be served in 3 of 5 of the mayor restaurant chains of the United States from that moment on.

Of course, Mike suggested a shopping trip as celebration, which was backed up by Rosalie, my _charming_ chief of security. While these two prepared the trip, I went to the wash room to freshen up. During doing my business, I was wondering about, that the new owner of the restaurant had kept all my favorite items after the great renovation. It was strange.

When I came out of the stall, I saw Tanya Cullen waiting for me.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. I bet some of you were waiting for that meeting.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	40. Meetings at Bella Italia 2

**40.  
**  
_6-25-2012  
_  
**Her Copperhead**

Pedro Garcia sat in front of me and shook like leaf. My message was received and my drug supplier knew then, that I knew about his plans to double cross me in favor of the Volturi, and he was aware of the consequences, which would follow after a betrayal from his side.

Still shaken, my men lead the drug lord out of the private dining room of "Bella Italia." After I had bought the restaurant, I let remodel the whole building, so that I could take care of my not so legal business on the second floor with any interuption. Of course, your favorite things of the decoration stayed, much to the dismay my mother, the interior design demon.

I didn't want to go back to my office yet, so I stepped with Emmett on the gallery of the private dining room, from which I could watch unnoticed the other guests on the main floor.

My heart stopped beating for a moment, when I saw you.

* * *

**FYI, Bella's POV is ahead of Edward's. Copperhead is a little bit slow these days, but he will catch up in a few chapters.  
**

**And now a happy announcement: S****urprisingly, ****I'm nominated for the TwiFic Fandom Award 2013 in the categories 'Favorite Newbie Author' and 'Favorite Undiscovered Gem Fic'. THANK YOU SO MUCH. ****I'm really honored.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	41. Meetings at Bella Italia 3

**41.**

_6-25-2012  
_**  
His Heart**

I ignored Tanya and went to the sink to wash my hands. Everything was fine, until Mrs Cullen opened her mouth.

I hadn't believed the rumors, which stated, that Tanya still behaved like a spoiled child, but I was wrong. She, a woman in the mid 30's, threw a temper tantrum in front of me like my 4 year old son.

Tanya ranted about I destroyed her career as designer, because my stores didn't sell her optical emetics. It didn't matter to her, that other stores didn't want to have the Tanya Cullen collection on their racks or I wasn't the director of the retail department of Swan Corp.

But my interest was piqued, when she accused me to have an affair with you.

* * *

**See you tomorrow.**


	42. Meetings at Bella Italia 4

**42.  
**  
_6-25-2012  
_  
**Her Copperhead**

Emmett eyed me carefully, when I fascinated watched you, but I ignored were obviously in a business meeting. Like me, your business partner was focused on you. How couldn't he? I was even able to notice your confident and competent appearance from the distance.

I had to chuckle, when your business partner had left, and you high fived Newton. No doubt your meeting was successful. The ice queen appeared out of the nowhere and after a talk under friends you went smiling out of my sight, in the direction of the wash rooms.

I knew, I was a creep, but watching you from afar was the only way to have you somehow in my life.

* * *

**At least, he is aware, how creepy it is, right?**

**Hubby and I will take the little ones to the chocolate museum and shopping on Friday, so I give you the following chapter already today.**

**See you in a few.**


	43. Meetings at Bella Italia 5

**A/N: Double update, so make sure, you have read chapter 42, before you read this.**

**43.**

_6-25-2012  
_**  
His Heart**

Tanya Cullen was delusional.

You and me kept a certain distance between us and the only things which happened, were polite nods or greetings on social functions over the last years. That was it.

And now Tanya stand there and accused me to be the reason, why she was so miserable in her marriage with you. It didn't came in her mind, that she was perhaps the reason, why you didn't sleep with her. After all a few days ago a rumor came up, that the infamous Tanya Cullen was a regular guest in New York's finest swinger clubs. At that moment I thought your marital sex embargo was a form of payback.

I started to leave her and her insanities behind, when Tanya grabbed my arm.

* * *

***Gasp* What will Copperhead only say, when his wife touched his love of his life, or better asked, what will Bella do against St-Denali's touch?  
**

**Have a nice weekend and s****ee next Monday.**  



	44. Meetings at Bella Italia 6

**44.  
**  
_6-25-2012  
_  
**Her Copperhead**

I could it feel in my gut, that something wasn't right. You were too long in the washroom. My view flow over the other guests again, and then I saw Tanya's bodyguard sitting at the bar.

Knowing that the bitch of a wife was in the near I signaled Emmett to follow me. While we went down the stairs, I told him about my suspicion, that Tanya and you could be together in the wash room. Emmett agreed, that it couldn't be good.

I heard Tanya's high screeching voice from the inside of the wash room. Without hesitations I opened the door, but then I stopped in my movement, because I couldn't believe, what I saw.

* * *

**What did Edward see?**

**I have computer trouble and I don't know, when it will get better, so I give you the chapters for the whole week today.**

**See you in a few.**


	45. Meetings at Bella Italia 7

**45.**

_6-25-2012  
_**  
His Heart**

Rose's training kicked in and I freed myself out of Tanya's grip. Mrs Cullen didn't know when to stop and went with her plastic nails in the direction of my face. I had no other choice than bring her down on the floor, where press my knee into her back, while I was holding her hands.

Suddenly, Tanya stopped fighting and laid motionless still. I looked in the same direction like her and saw you and Emmett standing in the door. Your expression was furious and I prepared me for the impact of your fury.

But you asked in a surprising calm voice, "Can I help you with that, Bella."

* * *

**Now you have the answer who would win the fight Bella vs ST-Denali.**

**See you in a few.**


	46. Meetings at Bella Italia 8

**46.  
**  
_6-25-2012  
_  
**Her Copperhead**

I saw red.

Tanya had the nerve to lay hand on you. But in all my anger I couldn't ignore, how you easily pinned my bitch of a wife on the floor. It was really impressive and even in your unusual position you were utterly stunning.

I offered you my hand as help, but before you could answer, we could hear steps in the corridor and Rosalie and your lapdog appeared. The ice queen looked at the situation skeptical and wanted to know, what happened there.

"Take a break, Rose. Bella has pinned the bit... I mean Tanya down. Can I take a picture with my cellphone, please?"

* * *

**Whoever asked for a picture, he or she has a point. I mean, it happens not every day, that Bella gives Tanya, what she deserves.**

**See you in a few.**


	47. Meetings at Bella Italia 9

**47.**

_6-25-2012_

**His Heart**

I had a feeling, I was in the Twilight Zone.

I glared at my your brother slash bodyguard, who didn't wait for an answer and took a picture of Mrs Cullen and me with his cellphone, while his face was pflastered with his trademark boyish smile.

This was so Emmett. I took a deep breath to relax and decided to do him the favor. But it confused me, that you let this happen. It seemed, you even enjoyed your wife's humiliation like Rose and Mike did, who couldn't hide their smug smirks.

What was going on there?

* * *

**Seriously, Emmett?**

**See you in a few.  
**


	48. Meetings at Bella Italia 10

**48.  
**  
_6-25-2012  
_  
**Her Copperhead**

After Emmett had gotten his picture, I gave him a silent signal, that he should take care of Tanya, so that I could have a nice chat with her later. While my brother helped my wife from hell up from the floor, I offered you my hand, which you took with hesitation.

I felt the familiar spark between us even after all that time, and I embraced the feeling of your touch. But to soon you stood on your own feet again and stepped quickly away, while Rosalie positioned herself between us.

Even though I shouldn't had expected something different, I felt, how the icy knife of rejection stabbed into my heart.

* * *

**Copperhead, seriously? It's almost 5 years and the situation in that wash room was more than a little bit bizarr. *tsk tsk***

**See you hopefully on Monday, November 4th.  
**


	49. Meetings at Bella Italia 11

**49**

_6-25-2012__  
_**  
His Heart**

I didn't knew why, but I saw a flicker of hurt in your face. I was confused, because I shouldn't be more than one of your other conquests for you. After all we both knew, how indifferent you treated the other women, after you were finished with them.

So it surprised me, you escorted us back to the dining area like a gentleman. And when I wanted to take care of the bill, you outed yourself as the new owner of "Bella Italia" and you said, that it were on the house as little compensation for the trouble caused by Tanya.

My confusion was complete, when we left the restaurant and you looked lost in the same way like when I had left you 5 years ago.

It made no sense.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm late. RL was bitchy in the last weeks.**

**Sadly, I have to announce, that I have to take a break from posting. A broken computer, a messed back up and no time to write in the last weeks have the result, that I will run out of pre-written chapters in the end of the week. **

**I will do my best to re write the lost chapters, and I hope I will start posting before the end of month again. I'm really sorry.  
See you tomorrow.  
**


	50. Meetings at Bella Italia 12

**50.**

_6-25-2012  
_  
**Her Copperhead**

After I had had to watch, how you and your entourage left the restaurant, I took care of the slut from hell in the private dining room.

Tanya had again her misguided believe, you and I had an affair and voiced her opinion loudly and insulted you, but Emmett's gun at her temple silenced her. I was frustrated, because we were again at that point. I had thought, when I had allowed her to have her extramarital activities, the topic was done. But it seemed Tanya wasn't willing to accept, that we would never consummate our marriage.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise on the street and the whole building shook and the glass of the windows shattered.

* * *

***Clears throat* Yeah, cliffhanger are the pure evil, right?**

**FYI, I'm not ill.**

**I have to take a break from posting for the moment, because the hard drive of my laptop was broken and the back up was useless, so I lost almost 30 pre-written chapters and the most of my notes. Besides the fact, that the latter makes it harder to rewrite the lost chapters, RL (kids, hubby, job and the rest of the family) got hectic around me, so that time for writing without interruptions is rare at the moment.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	51. Meetings at Bella Italia 13

**51.**

_6-25-2012__  
_**  
His Heart**

We decided to start our shopping trip in the neighborhood of the restaurant and walked on the sidewalk. Rose and Mike debated lively or better said fought seriously, in which shop we would go first, while I was thinking about our meeting a few minutes ago.

Nothing made sense to me. You seemed to be still affected by me like in the past. And I... I still could feel your touch on my hand.

I loved and hated it. I thought, I was over you, that I moved on. But one touch and a little whiff of your smell and I was again at the point, I had been almost 5 years ago. It was like, there was no escape from you for me.

Suddenly, something explode not far away from me. It became very hot and I was thrown against a hard and cold surface. And then... Everything went black.

* * *

**Before you all start to use your voodoo on me, wait until the update tomorrow. THEN you will certainly have a reason to torture your voodoo dolls.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	52. Meetings at Bella Italia 14

**52.  
**  
_6-25-2012  
_  
**Her Copperhead**

One of my men told us, that a bomb exploded on the street and Emmett looked carefully out of the broken window. Suddenly, he run cursing out of the room.

I was confused, but after a few moments an bad feeling began to spread in my guts. I ignored Tanya's screeching whining and ran after Emmett.

I was shocked by the havoc on the street, while I was looking for my brother. I saw him kneeling not far away from the restaurant and I started to walk to him carefully. On my whole way to him I never stopped to pray, but when I arrived, I saw, my prayer was unheard.

You lay pale and lifeless on the floor.

* * *

**So, this was the last chapter FOR NOW. It wasn't my intention to have 3 mean cliffies in a row and I'm certain, a few of you hate me now, but let's pretend this is the finale of a season of Dallas, and the big question is now, who built that damn bomb, ****instead to asked, who tried to kill JR****. *wink* I'm already tweaking on written chapters, but I'm not really happy with them, so I still need time. Please have patience. I will start posting again, when I have enough chapters for at least one month of posting.  
**

**As little present I give you á teaser of the next part with the name "Hospital."**

You came slowly with unreadable expression to my bed, while I was waiting for the fallout and trying to reach secretly the call bottom under my blanket.

**See you after the break.**


End file.
